Butterfly
by Anita Reese
Summary: Cho knew It was the ending moment. Everything she had left unsaid had to be spoken; this last kiss was her only memory unbroken. She knew the final caress of their lips was his death's eclipse. Cho/Cedric GoF One-shot.


I felt this butterfly in my chest as I made way to the Quidditch Pitch.

My whole mind was centered on what was going to happen. It was growing dark in time for the Third Task at the Triwizard Tournament, not to mention it was becoming insufferably cold. I shivered and slipped my hands into the crook of my arms as I walked on. "I bet you that Cedric is going to win," Marietta told me as our feet squished the grass beneath us. "Viktor won't even have a chance against him."

"I don't know," I admitted feebly, trying to toss my head so some stray wisps of hair would tuck themselves behind my ear. It didn't seem to have the desired result, so I huffed and ignored it. "I really hope so, Marietta – I really, really do." I nodded my head slightly, and looked down at the dark green blades of grass.

"I'm certain he's going to do it. Anyway, I see my boyfriend. Bye Cho." She waved and disappeared in a crowd ahead of me. I bit my lip and continued on towards the Quidditch Pitch that was lit up for the tournament. I stood by the entrance to the Quidditch Pitch, looking around for Cedric. He had told me to meet him here, hadn't he? I was certain he had. Perhaps it was just in one of my more realistic dreams. I sighed. It was likely.

I felt something run up and down my spine quickly. I whirled around in utmost surprise. Who would do that sort of a thing? Was it some sort of prank? I immediately tried to hide my expression as I looked up to see a amused Cedric Diggory. "It wasn't _that_ funny," I tried to convince him.

"Did I frighten you?" he asked cordially, biting back a grin. He ran a hand through his soft brown hair and let out the graceful smile that played along his lips. "And you're right, it wasn't funny." I took a moment to notice he was wearing Hufflepuff's colors and, really, it worked with him. I was pretty sure I would look like a bumble-bee in those kinds of colors. I once told him that and he laughed as if it were the funniest thing he ever heard.

"I'm not scared," I giggled nervously, "well – alright, I sort of am." I had to tell him the truth, didn't I? Without thinking I blurted out, "Cedric, I really hope you win." My teeth began to chatter and Cedric wrapped his warm arm around my shoulder. I began to feel better, although little tingles ran throughout my blood. I felt dumb. Of course I really hoped he won. I told him that countless times before…

"Don't be," he whispered into my ear, sending even more shivers down my spine. "I'll still be here, even if I don't win," he promised serenely. I could no longer hear anything else but his voice and my heart. I was afraid my beating heart would pulse through my chest by the rate at which it was beating. "And remember, I…" his voice broke off. I took no notice.

I turned to face him and my hands somehow pressed against his chest. Somehow I managed to push him down into the lawn, and we fell with a thud. His chest heaved beneath me. I searched his luminous eyes with mine. "I – I suppose you're right," I whispered. I could barely hear myself; my heart was thumping far too loudly. My black hair fell around his upper body. He smiled and tucked that irksome wisp of hair behind my ear. "As long as you promise, I think I'll be okay," I added, sounding very much like the five year old that threatened to cut loose inside of me.

He chuckled as I laid my arms on top of his chest and rested my chin atop them. "Alright, Cho, I promise that I'll still be with you no matter what happens at the Triwizard Tournament." His fingers outlined my chin tenderly before he brought my face closer to his. I could feel his breath caress my cheeks as he looked up at me.

I was at a loss for any sort of word. I was just _in_ the moment – flying high above what I normally sense. All I wanted was Cedric – to be with him. I would do anything to race the maze with him, to cheer him so loudly that he could hear me. I wanted to kiss him when he held the cup high above his head in triumph. His thumbs brushed over my mouth and I felt my face growing red at his sensitive touch. I felt like there was no one else in the world but us. I felt the butterfly float to my heart. And I knew – I just _knew_ what I was feeling. "Cedric," My throat was dry. "I think…"

And his lips met mine without any more hesitation. The sensation of his mouth moving against mine nearly brought tears to my face. I knew what I was feeling, and I wanted to express it by words but the only thing I could do was think about this kiss. The way his lips touched mine carefully and how his tongue glossed over my bottom lip made me want to cry out! I granted him entrance to my mouth and his tongue greeted mine and I was vaguely aware that someone might be watching us. But I didn't take much more notice; my eyes were closed and my hands were wrapped in his silky hair and I just wanted this moment to last forever.

It was easily the most passionate kiss we had ever shared. Every ounce of emotion inside of me was enveloped in this act. His hands ran along my sides and electricity pulsed through my veins. He stroked my straight hair before resting his hands at the small of my back. He tasted so much better than I could ever remember him tasting. I pressed my mouth closer to his – there seemed to be nothing that could bring me closer to him. I wanted him to stay with me forever. I broke away from his kiss and brought my face an inch from his. "You don't have to do this," I panted. "The Triwizard Tournament, I mean," I added, my chest lifting up and down and my lips aching for the same attention they had just received.

Cedric chuckled, sending vibrations to my stomach. "I'm going to do this, Cho," he smiled wistfully. "You don't have to convince me not to; remember, I'll be here?" he reminded me, his hands running up my back and over my shoulders before resting on the side of my face. I nodded, leaning in towards his face again.

"I remember, Cedric, I'll always remember," I vowed, my lips brushing against his as I spoke. "You don't have to worry about that," I smiled pensively. He kissed my lips slowly just as I closed my eyelids. After a few seconds he pulled back. I questioned his tactics with an uncertain look.

"I just wanted to tell you – you taste like heaven," he said, "and I know that sounds kind of dense, but I mean it. I don't even know if heaven would taste this good, actually," he confessed with a small grin. I smiled giddily at these words, and I was absolutely sure that my cheeks were a intense red color.

"So do you," I laughed, bringing his face nearer to mine. "I - I don't think I can imagine myself with anyone else, okay?" My words sounded shaky but I was being completely genuine. "I'd do anything for you. Does it scare you that I'm crazy about you?" I inquired. I was no longer smiling, and neither was he. I felt completely serious, despite this huge butterfly flapping its wings inside of my chest. I longed to say the words that he has said numerous times in my most vivid dreams.

"Does it scare you that I feel the same way?" he asked while his eyes bored into mine with their entire spark. I felt shocks tremor throughout my body at his sincere gaze. "I think – I think we're feeling the same thing."

"Well, there's this butterfly in my heart," I said, dragging my hand to my chest. "And every time you are around it flaps its wings loud enough for anyone to hear. It wants to spring out of me and find its mate." I faintly heard myself pouring my soul to him. I'd never told anyone before. I felt like this was the time to do it.

Silence greeted my words. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if it really was just a joke and he was really good at acting? I felt myself shrink away slowly and shifted uncomfortably. "Cho," he started. His voice was so low; I had to strain my ears to hear him. What was he saying? His lips were moving but no sound was coming out. "I love you." The words trailed up to my ears, sounding very much like the prettiest melody I had ever heard. His nose grazed mine lightheartedly.

"I'm in love with you," I said, not even a second after he did. And then I kissed him with as much zeal as I possessed. The butterfly was breaking free – I no longer felt any weight in my heart. I felt heat as his fingertips danced along my shoulder, outline the curvature of my neck before slipping down my jawbone. I pushed the kiss further until my tongue was in his mouth. The taste was sweet and I could only plead for more. I never wanted _any_ of this to end. I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life. This was paradise – heaven – ecstasy; it was pure bliss.

I sucked on the bottom of his lip before breaking away. I returned the bright smile he gave me before getting up. "I don't want to make you late," I told him, although I really wouldn't have minded. My heart was pounding so fast and so vociferously I was certain it was louder than all of the chatter in the Quidditch Pitch. He got up and brushed his back and bottom off. "You have grass stains," I teased, pulling down the back of my skirt a few centimeters.

"And you have swollen lips," he retorted with a grin. I touched my lips with my fingers to tell if he was right or not. A moment later my fingers were enclosed in one of his hands and his fingers outlined my mouth. "I'll always remember this, Cho – I'm savoring your memory, I guess you could call it."

"And I'll remember it, too," I assured him, my lips moving against his fingers. The sensation felt strange. "And they're about to announce you right now, Cedric. I guess this is good-bye," I exhaled a breath and squeezed his hand firmly.

"It's not good-bye." He shook his head. "I guess I have to go, though." He turned and walked away, his footsteps beating against the ground. A few steps were too much for me to handle. I wanted to break out in a cry – to scream and yell – but I couldn't. I couldn't find it inside of me to run after him. I wished I could, but my legs wouldn't move. But no – I couldn't leave it at just 'It's not a good-bye'. I had to say something!

"Wait! Cedric!" I called, and darted after him as quickly as I could. He swiveled around, looking at me questionably. I ran into him – "oof!" Cedric said – and stood on my tip-toes before I kissed his lips chastely. My fingers were on his jaw as I felt him smile against me. "I love you." I slipped my hands back to my side.

"I love you too," Cedric told me, his voice dripping with sincerity. "See you around, then," he nodded. His cheeks were radiantly pink and he ran off with a backwards glance to me and a broad smile.

In my heart, I knew that would be the last I would see of him.

I stared at the picture taken of us a day before the Third Task. I could see his grin widen as he grasped my shoulder and squeezed it lightly. I laughed and pushed him away playfully. Cedric, Cedric, Cedric – my lips mouthed his name as I looked at the picture with tears streaming down my face. It only reminded me of what was – that one moment I shared with him before he died.

I promised him I'd never forget it, and after that I knew I never would. I feared I would never get over it. I was certain that I was destined to be with him forever. And now everything was ruined. There was no longer anyone who could kiss me like that. There was no one that could make me feel that I was actually special. I was no longer anyone who really mattered – I didn't have anyone to share love with. I was all alone.

I never knew what love was until I felt that butterfly fluttering in my heart. I no longer have a butterfly in my chest. I don't think I ever will. I think I would like to just be with Cedric - to die and be with him. I can fully understand Romeo and Juliet now that I've experienced this tragedy. When your love dies, there is nothing else to live for. At least in death you can be with them everlastingly.

I rolled over in my bed, turning my back to the picture that was already scorched into my memory. All I had to live on was the memory of his innocent kisses to my forehead, his gentle brushes to my lips, the way his fingers traced my cheekbones, how he grinned when I had agreed to go to the Yule Ball with him. I can never – no, will never – forget the way he smiled against my lips during the last kiss we shared.

I felt helpless. There was no one in the world who could feel how I did. Emotions of hopelessness cycled throughout my veins. I muffled my cries with my friendly feather pillow, wishing for another chance. I wanted to feel his breath prickle against my skin. I wanted to embrace him – to wrap my hands around his strong body and just stay like that. Salty tears worked their way into my puffy lips, forcing me to lick them and open my mouth to let out a strangled sob.

There was only one thing left to do. I could hope that someday I would be with him. Someday, just maybe, I'll meet him again. And maybe he'll remember me, and remind me of all those times we had together.

"Cedric!" I bawl out, beating my pillow with my fists.

Numerous kilometers away at number 4 Privet Drive, Harry Potter was screaming out the same name in his sleep.


End file.
